The Host
by FaiNeko
Summary: It is possible to become strong after be treated has a toy almost all your life?, can you be fixed by a player? Can love be real when all starts with sex? AU,Yaoi,Lemons,OOC.LeonXCloud,VincentXCid.Drama,romance,angst,fighting for a boys love.
1. Chapter 1

It is possible to become strong after be treated has a toy almost all your life?, can you be fixed by a player? Can love be real when all starts with sex?

This story is very personal I hope you all enjoy it. It is an AU (like almost all my stories), Yaoi with Lemons. I don't own the character.

**Parings:** Leon and Cloud. Vincent and Cid

Thank you to my beta, she thinks this story is good to post, so here it is.

Enjoy and Review ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Business card<span>_

It is a pretty afternoon of autumn, the trees are yellow and red and the wind is cold. A young blonde man is walking out of the train station in the business sector, where the hotels of the city are. He walks in the middle of a park where there is a fountain with a strange post made in different patterns with lights in some of them. He walks among people dressed in suits and formal clothes, work clothes. He feels a little out of place, because he's wearing denim pants cut from the knee, a black cotton shirt and a worn jacket that have seen better days.

He walks with his head down, not wanting to see anybody, almost fading away in the background with all his black clothes, but his pointy hairstyle is not helping; he can feel the looks of the people on the way. _Maybe they can see why I'm here_.

He keeps walking, knowing the direction of one huge Hotel near the main road. He stops in front of the building, takes a big gulp of air and looks up. His deep blue eyes, that are so blue they shine, are full of dread; he is not sure why he is there.

The day before he received a strange phone call, it was the man that could sweep him away just with one small smile; his piercing green eyes make him feel shivers and warm at the same time. That man called to inform him that he will be getting married the next week; that made the young man have an empty feeling in his stomach. He stopped breathing for a moment and his eyes watered because he loved that man, it was his first love and it was going to be far from his grasp forever.

The man was not blind about the feelings of the blonde one, he knew how he affected him, so he planned to have him in his bed for just one night and give himself the pleasure to feel the blonde and trap him in his hands for other occasions when he felt like fucking a man.

The boy stays, looking at his grave for a second more before entering the lobby. He enters, feeling how his knees begin to tremble, but he swallows the lump in his throat and walks to the main desk in front of him. He had felt a heavy stare on him the moment he had stepped in the place, he tried to ignore it but it was getting on his nerves. He turns his head in the direction of the place from where he can feel the stare burning into his skin, making him feel guilty for what he is going to do, but he finds himself with a storm looking at him which makes him realize why he was feeling so uncertain. He stays looking at those eyes, feeling relieved to be saved in the last minute from something that can ruin his life. He closes his eyes and bows his head; he sniffs a little and cleans his eyes, he doesn't know when he had started to cry. _Maybe my dad is right, I'm a kid._ He looks up again to say thank you to that person but he found nobody there. He checks the entire room for those eyes, but he found no one looking at him or having those storm-like eyes.

He turns around and walks out of the building. The second he steps in the street he can feel that the day is brighter and the air is cleaner; he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, feeling light and free. He is going to keep loving that man but he is going to let him go away. _That is the most mature thing I've ever thought in my life._ He smiles and looks at the sky. _How I wish to be in another place._ Walking back to the station he came out from, he looks at everything in a different way; he stops and appreciates the beauty of the place and smiles, looking at the people going to work. _It's time to go back to the real world, and it's time to grow up_.

_Two years later_

Coming out of the train in the station of Hollow Bastion is the same blonde young man, dressed in a suit that makes him look more mature and more like a businessman; he is now in the division of engineering and manufacturing in the company of his father.

His father has sent him there to start the developing of the rebuilding in the old part of the city; his big brother, a chain-smoking gruff man, is there doing the hard work. He is there to supervise the restoration and renewing of the place, he is the architect and his brother the one who builds the concept.

He stands on the platform, waiting for someone to welcome him. He takes a seat on one of the benches in the place and sighs. His brother is most likely to forget about him. He passes his hand over the blonde spikes on his head and sighs, taking his phone from his pocket.

"Who's there, I'm busy here!" answers his big brother.

"Honestly, one of these days you are going to die of a heart attack," says the blonde, smiling at his sibling's antics, he is unique. _I don't know how Vincent can live with him_.

"Hi there Cloud, how are ya?" Now the annoyed voice fades and the brotherly chat starts.

"I'm forgotten," he answers out of the blue.

"Huh?" That makes Cloud sigh, feeling like he needs a change of work.

"Train station, today, arrive, that sound familiar to you, Cid?" says Cloud, using his best sarcasm in which he may not be an expert on, but he has had the best teacher, Vincent, the most vicious man when it came to defending what he wants – aka a lawyer.

"Ah sure does, hahaha, you are there aren't ya, hahaha, I'm on my way, don't speak with strangers okay?"

"I'm not a child, Cid."

"Aw but you are so cute that I need to protect you from the mean male wolves," he says, laughing all the time.

"Yes, yes, I know. Come and get me, I'm feeling lonely," says Cloud, knowing that his brother really cares about him.

He has just gotten out of the last depression attack, if that is a correct term for feeling utterly bad and lonely all the time. After the hotel incident he became a hard worker and all, but his feelings were a mess, and are a mess.

Cloud knows what his problem is – it is a man called Sephiroth, the man he is in love with. He knows it's an impossible love, he tried so many times to find a man to fall in love with but he couldn't find anyone who could fill the hollow in his heart. The reason was that no one was like him.

After an entire hour of waiting and eating some sea-salt lollipops a blonde dusty man appears in front of him with a big grin and a grey teddy bear with a blue nose.

"We miss ya," says Cid, stretching his arms for a hug. Cloud smiles a little and sighs, standing up and approaching the man to receive his bear hug. After feeling that his ribs would become dust his brother releases him.

"I miss you too, how's everything?" he asks, looking at the grey bear who has grey eyes as well.

"We are on schedule," answers Cid, standing proper and talking with a professional sound of voice.

"Wow, that's a big word," says Cloud with a playful look in his eyes, which earns him a slap on the head.

They laugh together and go to the dustier truck in the parking lot.

They walk to the building site, where the huge castle is looking over the city like a protector. There Cid shows the advances and changes they had to do when Cloud was not there. The place is getting better and better, the restoration committee of the town is the one checking on the details and approves of everything they are doing.

Cid informs him that time about a welcome party in his place, with friends and some of the people of the committee and all. Cloud looks at him with a grimace but he says that it was ok. The younger brother doesn't feel so comfortable in parties, for him they are a loss of time, precious sleeping time, but he accepts because he knows that he is going to be there anyway, if the lover of his brother is there somewhere.

They arrive at the house almost an hour later of the designated time; Cid tells Cloud to knock on the door because he has his hands full of booze.

The door opens, revealing a really pissed-off, tall, pale, raven-haired man, but in the second he recognises the young blonde his expression changes and a small smile graces his features.

"Hello, Cloud, I'm happy you made it," he says with a warm and deep voice, but at the end he sends a death glare to the one who is responsible for the tardiness. Cloud can swear he hears a squeak in the back.

The two enter the house and Cloud is immediately surrounded by people he has seen in the restoration place but couldn't go to say hi because of the work and the devil captain of doom. He smiles, trying to stay polite and chat with the people; one of his friends offers him a drink and he takes it gratefully.

After all the initial fuss he is in a corner drinking alone; the people are now cheering a drinking contest, he is resting and trying to make his headache go away.

Then a tall man comes to stand near him. He turns his head to see the man, he is dressed in casual clothes but he looks good in those leather pants. Cloud smirks, knowing this is the first time in years he found a body he appreciates aside from that other. He hears a small laugh and looks at the face of the man, he can't see well but it appears that the man is older than him and is handsome. He stands up, wanting to look at the man properly, he is curious now because he can see a glimpse of a scar.

The man shifts, giving him a good view of his front. Cloud smiles a friendly smile, the man shifts his eyes and looks at the pools of clear water in front of him. He feels a thump inside, recognizing those eyes. Cloud sees those stormy eyes and smiles, remembering those eyes that saved him a long time ago.

The man moves and takes something from his rich back pocket and hands it to Cloud, who looks at it, reading. The man leans toward him a little and whispers in his ear.

"I hope to see you soon." That makes the blonde shiver and blush. The man then turns around and leaves.

Cloud stays there, looking at the retreating form of the man. W_ow, what a great butt_. Then he looks at the card and reads: Squall Leonhart, lawyer. He turns the card and sees a note in neat handwriting, it says: 'I'll be waiting for you'. He humphs and is about to put the card in his pocket when Vincent comes to him, walking with grace only he possessed.

"He gave you his business card?" he inquires of the blonde.

"Yes," says Cloud, not understanding why his friend is looking at him with that knowing smile.

"You are lucky, he only hands that to special people, in fact it has been a long time since he has done that," he says to the blonde who is looking at him with curiosity, but not wanting to pry, because Vincent now has a dreamy expression as though the act was something special for him.

Seeing that, Vincent continues explaining what the meaning of that act is.

"We call him The Host, he is a lawyer in my firm, he is one of the best, but he has this… how should I call it… hobby… well it's not that… but let's call it that. When he was younger he used to give his card only to people who were his type, to be his bed partners for a period of time. He treats them like his boyfriends but he never commits to anyone. He gave you his card; it has been years since I saw that last time, so it must be something special. In other words, he wants you to be his bed partner." By this time Cloud is in his previous place, looking at Vincent with round eyes. "To be honest, one time I was his partner, and I can tell he is good, that was after I found Cid. He helped me to be… well, you know," Vincent finishes with a smile and a light blush. Cloud stays there, looking at his almost brother-in-law saying that he approves that.

Cloud tries to stand but he feels dizzy. Vincent grabs him by the arm, steadying the blonde.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asks his almost little-brother-in-law in concern.

"Yeah… I... I think I drank too much… going to bed," he says, trying to take a step but fails.

"Hey, what's up?" asks Cid, walking closer to them.

"I think Cloud is not feeling well," answers Vincent, holding onto the young blond.

"He is a kid, what is he doing drinking? I'll take him to his room," says Cid, shaking his head and smiling to have his brother back.

Cid takes Cloud to his room and lays him in bed; he begins taking off his shoes when Cloud speaks.

"Cid, did you know about the Host?" Cloud asks, concerned for the well-being of his brother.

"Well of course, how could I not, he made my baby the way he is and I'm not complaining, hehehehe," says Cid, continuing to take off the clothes of his brother for bed.

Cloud is horrified by that statement. _What?_

Cid keeps telling the traumatized Cloud about the Host case, and how he does what he did. Cloud can't believe that that exists, because Cid assures him that he is not a whore, he only takes bed partners for a short period of time and the partner is ok with that.

"Why ya ask?" Cid finally asks, covering Cloud with the comforter.

"Well… it's because… I met him today and… he gave me his card," Cloud tells him from under the covers.

Cid stays silent, wondering whether that is a good or a bad thing, he knows Squall... no, Leon, and he knows that he quit doing that a long time ago, saying that he was going to find his soul mate. _Is he searching for Cloud's body or heart? That fucker better be doing the last, if not, he is going to find himself under a mountain of concrete._

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, that is your decision to make, but be careful; I don't want to see my baby brother hurt, ok?" he says, petting the blonde spikes that came out of the covers.

Cloud nods and feels mild curiosity about that Host thing, he thinks that the man is gorgeous and those eyes give him confidence, but he doesn't want to do something stupid. He sleeps, thinking if it's a good idea to go, or not.

...

"I hear that you gave the card to Cid's brother," says an over-excited young woman with dark hair and almost no clothes.

"Yes," replies the man, reading a legal document with interest.

"And?"

"And," says the man, not looking at her, because he wants to make her mad and he doesn't want to discuss that with her.

"What are you going to do?" He listens to the whiny voice, knowing that she is desperate. Then the phone makes a noise; he answers, knowing that the receptionist is not in her place. He looks at the woman with pointy eyes, and she goes running out of the office.

"It's better you don't hurt my brother you slut, if you make him cry I'll make you a block in the castle, you hear me!" He smiles, understanding the man. He smiles; well this is too much to achieve the 'annoy people' for a day.

"I know Cid, don't worry, I'm not planning to do that," he says with a calm voice, still looking at the documents and taking notes.

"And what is it that you're planning? I know, fuck him, and then what?" The lawyer takes the phone far from his ear. _Indeed too much for annoying today_.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, and it's his choice, not mine," he replies calmly and looks towards the door where he meets red staring at him; he smiles and makes a gesture with his hand for the other to maintain silence.

"I promise I'll kill you, understand?" Then he hears the phone killed on the other end.

He hangs up the phone and prepares himself for the next round with his boss.

Vincent comes into the office and takes a seat in front of the lawyer. He stays there, looking in the eyes of the man he knows so well. After a moment of silence, the lawyer cracks.

"Tell me," he says. Vincent sighs and remains silent one more minute.

"I don't know what you are planning, but that boy is not your ground to taste," he says with a glint in his eyes. Feeling the danger, the lawyer leans in his chair and looks at the man in front of him before speaking carefully.

"I know he is not stable, but I really like him, Vincent," he smiles, remembering the first time he saw the boy, so lost and unhappy.

"Are you sure, Leon?" asks Vincent, trying to see a lie.

"I don't know if I want a relationship but I… want to give it a try… Is that bad?" answers Leon, showing his own uncertainty to the other man.

"Leon, please don't do something stupid, and good luck," says the man, strolling out of the office.

Leon sighs, feeling for the first time in years fear to do the wrong thing and hurt that handsome man of his dreams.

_Continue…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is chapter two ^^, I want to say sorry because I didn't answer the reviews of TSRM, Emmi Rayne and Kuro Mitsu, I was in a camp and then I got ill ^^''''._

_But here is the next chapter!_

_Enjoy and Review_

* * *

><p><em><span>The theatre auditorium<span>_

Vincent gives a soft moan when Cid gives him a kiss on his right side below the waist; the hands of the man are giving him a tender caress on his hipbones. Then he moves to lick and nip the tender flesh in the place where his hands were giving attention.

Vincent lifts his hips when he feels the caress there, with strong hands Cid stops every movement and gives his lover a kiss on the right hipbone.

Vincent's hands are crushing the pillow below his head; he is trying to be quiet, because the little brother of Cid is in the house.

Cid moves over his body, brushing his skin with the other, making Vincent tremble and open his eyes. The blonde gives him a kiss on the cheek and then on the mouth, quieting the cry when he moves the next bead in the other's entrance.

"Cid… I'm… ready… hurry," begs the man after the blonde lets go of his mouth.

The blonde moves back to his previous place at a slow pace, making the other man blush for the sensation. The blonde takes strands of the long raven hair, and with it he caresses the skin he can reach at the same time he starts to take bead for bead out the body of his beloved lover.

Vincent pants and squirms from all the stimulation; his member is now shining with lubrication, then all movement stops. The man below is breathing deep to survive the experience when he feels the beads move inside of him and his hips buck; he gives a loud moan, making his lover smile.

Cid starts a slow move with the bead cock, making his mate arch his back and cum with a groan. Cid observes his lover's orgasm, touching himself and wanting to be inside of that place in that moment, but he lets his beloved finish and enjoys the moment too.

Vincent opens his ruby eyes and sees his lover with watery eyes; he smiles and extends his arms to his lover, asking for more.

The blonde moves over the other and gives him a wet kiss and caresses his tongue against the one of his lover, enjoying the sensation; he starts to take out the toy, kissing the man breathless. Vincent suppresses a whimper when he feels the end come out.

The blonde moves slow, not touching the skin of his man, and takes position between the legs of Vincent, waiting for his lover's signal. He can see the member of his man springing to life. Vincent moves his hand and touches himself, looking at Cid lustfully; he strokes one and two times before giving his permission of entrance.

Cid is licking his lips, all the time savouring the moment to come. At his lover's signal he moves, locking one long leg over his shoulder. He looks his lover right in the eyes when he starts to enter him.

Vincent close his eyes, letting just a tiny slit open to see his lover's pleasured face. Cid has his eyebrows together in a crescent and his eyes tightly closed; he is holding his breath and his face is flushed. Vincent closes his eyes when Cid touches that place inside of him. He tries not to move because he wants to feel all of Cid inside, because Cid is always thinking he can hurt him and stop if he feels some kind of move that can signal discomfort.

When Cid is in there fully, Vincent turns his head back, enjoying the fullness and the feeling of pulsing in his interior with every breath he takes. Cid rests his head on Vincent's collarbone, breathing the warm aroma of his beloved; he licks the skin there, tasting the distinctive taste of his lover.

"Cid… Love you," says Vincent, sighing and looking at his lover tenderly.

Cid grins and kisses the perfect nose of the man.

"Ready to rock?" asks Cid, moving his arms to a better position and readying his feet to the first step. Vincent smiles for his lover's words, he shakes his head and then braces himself for the powerful thrust of his lover. He places his arms on the wall and takes a big gulp of air, maybe the last in the next minutes or hours, it depends on Cid.

Cid starts to move, and the beautiful man lost his ability to think and breathe properly.

*/*

"Vincent, can I ask you a question?" asks Cloud, entering the kitchen where the tall and gorgeous man is making breakfast for everyone. He turns around with a pan in one hand, wincing a little.

"Yes, what it is?" he answers, serving the scrambled eggs on three plates, trying to appear normal.

"Well I was thinking about The Host man," Vincent smiles just a little bit knowing the feeling of curiosity perfectly, because it's not every day that someone chooses you to be his bed partner, _it must be something he saw in me that he feels worth to have_, is the principal thought in one's head. It's strange to feel someone wants you in that way and is so forward to ask you to be his bed partner without restrictions. He himself knows the sentiment, and more because he didn't feel fine that time when The Host chose him, he was broken and hurt. That's why he thinks The Host can be good for Cloud. And maybe find love in the process, just like him.

Who knows; Leon is someone so closed with his emotions, he is a gentleman but he doesn't show affection like a lover should.

"What do you want to know?" says Vincent, placing the plates in the table.

"Well… how is he… is he ok… I don't know what to do, it's strange but I can't get that out of my head. I'm not that desperate, but I want to feel how it is that someone desires you and all, I… don't know…" the blonde finishes, feeling like crying but trying to keep everything cool, he is not that desperate after all.

Vincent approaches him and hugs him, knowing perfectly those emotions. He smiles, making circles on the back of the boy in his arms; he smiles because his lover is in the doorway, listening to it all.

Cid stays in there listening and seeing the pain in the heart of his baby brother. _Damn that damn man, I hope he makes the right decision_.

"Morning, beauties," says Cid, smiling and feeling so good.

Cloud lets go of Vincent and steps away from him; he turns around faking a smile and wiping his eyes like he is taking the sleepy feeling out of his eyes. Vincent smiles to Cid, thanking him for not saying anything.

They all take breakfast in silence. Cid and Vincent can't help giving worrying looks to one another and looking at Cloud.

*/*

"He called you?" asks Yuffie, smiling and bouncing behind the reception desk.

Leon sighs in exasperation and walks, waving his hand in greeting; he doesn't say a word and enters his office, closing the door.

Yuffie pouts and sits in her chair; she was expecting something, juicy information, but nah, _the man is just too secretive for my own good_.

Vincent enters at that time, limping and feeling miserable. Yuffie knows better and stays calm and with her mouth shut.

Vincent enters his office and groans when he sits in his comfy chair, _but is worth it_. He opens his right drawer and takes out a bottle of painkillers; he pops three in his mouth and takes a swig of his cold coffee from yesterday.

He hears a knock on the door, he doesn't want any noise, he is not in a good mood for visits, but he has no luck. The door opens completely, revealing a smirking Leon in a blue suit.

"I suppose that is the fault of Cid," he says entering and closing the door.

Vincent bows his head and sighs audibly.

"Are you all right?" asks Leon in concern, he knows how sensitive Vincent is.

"I'll live, don't worry," Vincent answers in a deep voice that makes Leon smile more seductively. He loves that voice, and he knows what delicious sounds it can do in other circumstances.

"I know, eh…" says Leon, making Vincent pay attention to him; it's strange hear the other man hesitate.

"What's wrong?" demands Vincent with his eyebrows furrowed; he moves into lawyer mode, and his voice is now demanding.

Leon senses the change in the other man and prepares himself for his doom. Vincent can be sensitive, but a bastard too.

"Cloud, is he all right?" Leon says, not daring to say the rest of his question, _he didn't call me._

"What do you care?" asks Vincent in the same demanding voice; he remembers how confused Cloud was in the morning and the low form of life in front of him is responsible.

"I… have to go to court, see you in the afternoon," Leon says, opening the door and walking out of the other man's office.

Vincent keeps looking at the closed door, glaring but stops when he moves a little and feels a shot of pain that makes him groan and want to lay down and sleep.

*/*

Leon is in the court, slicing at the man on the stand. He finishes, feeling pleased because he has the answer he was looking for; he takes a seat with his client, then his right pocket vibrates. He stays still and more rigid; he looks at the front, the judge asks the jury if they have a verdict, they say yes. His pocket keeps vibrating, and he is sweating because he wants to answer but the judge is not hurrying. They stand to receive the verdict; he doesn't hear the judge's voice but the hug at his side tells him he won. The judge goes out to the hall; he turns to his client and congratulates him, then he takes his briefcase and walks faster to the exit.

Outside he takes out his phone and prays he can answer, he pushes the button and says, "Hello?" but it's just silence on the other side. He says the question another time but it's not answered. He sighs, disappointed, and is about to end the call, when…

"Hi," says a timid voice that brightens the day of the lawyer.

"Cloud?" he can't help but smile and lean on the wall.

"Yes, it's me… I..." says Cloud, not feeling too courageous anymore; he wants to hang up at the moment.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Leon asks, helping the other man, a thing he never did in the past; he never asked the question, but the blonde is different.

"Y-yes," says Cloud, smiling over his flushing face and hiding under his desk where the plans for the rebuilding are placed.

"I'll pick you up at 8 if that is ok with you," says Leon with a sound of voice different from the conqueror one he usually uses.

"Ok," says Cloud, feeling his heart pound in his head.

"See you tomorrow then Cloud, I'm looking forward to our encounter," Leon replies smiling and not wanting to end the conversation, but he has work to do.

"It's fine, bye," Cloud ends the call, closing his eyes and feeling his face hot and his throat dry. He moves and sits on the floor, smiling like an idiot.

"Bye," Leon ends the call with a tiny smile, the aura around him is different from the usual; some of the other lawyers that know him can feel it, but in an instant everything changes and the evil aura returns.

Cloud stays on the floor a little more; the phone in his office rings and he stands to answer. It is his secretary telling him he has a visitor.

He hears a knock on the door; he is about to walk over there when it opens. He looks surprised and sees the shy, slim and delicate form of Miss Aerith Gainsborough, one of the members of the Restoration Committee. She enters slowly, almost like floating in the air with a grace only a princess has.

Cloud stays in place not daring to move, to not disturb the royal presence of the beautiful woman.

"Sorry to intrude," she says with her hands in back and moving side to side just a little, making her dress sway and add to her description of the word 'cute'.

"Ooh… no, it is ok Miss Gainsborough, have a seat please, do you want a coffee?"Cloud says nervously because he feels attracted to that lady, she is so nice and caring.

"It's ok, I'm not staying for long, I just came to…" she blushes and turns down her head, making her curly bangs of hair move at the front. Cloud looks at her with worry. "…invite you to the dance today," she says lifting her head with a hopeful look in her eyes. Cloud can't deny nothing at that expression.

"That's… That's great," he says feeling stupid, but when he sees the smile on that delicate face he blushes.

"Today we are re-inaugurating the new theatre, the place is like a palace, thanks to you," she says with her hands in her front. Cloud blushes even more and ducks his head, smiling a little. "And I want you to… be with me, escorting me?" she says, hoping the blonde doesn't think anything bad for her to be so forward.

"It's an honour, Miss Gainsborough," he says feeling his heart pound , but not like when he was talking with Squall. He feels nervous, but not like that.

She smiles so brightly and her eyes have a little shine in them.

"I'll see you there then at 9, I'm going to be there before to do the arrangements for the dance," she says, walking near the door and opening it.

"I'll see you there, miss Gainsborough."

"Aerith," she says, smiling and blushing.

"A… Aerith," he says, really surprised, he's known the woman for two years and this is the first time she's said that to him.

She walks out, closing the door with a click. Cloud stays standing, feeling like something strange is happening. _I'm dreaming?_ Suddenly he is receiving more attention than normal, he now has two dates with the most beautiful people in the city.

*/*

_In the bedroom of Cid and Vincent…_

"I'm not using that torturing thing," Cid says loud enough for all to hear; his lover is looking at him with a glare and a tiny sadistic smile.

*/*

"You look good in that," says Cloud, walking near them at the entrance of the theatre. Cid only grumbles under his breath, something Cloud is happy not to understand, because when he arrived to the house he saw Cid tied to the couch with a gag.

Vincent is walking, feeling strong and thinking that maybe they should get back home for more rope playing.

They enter the place that's like a huge palace with beautiful candle lights and with paintings of essences of plays. The light is warm and the place has exquisite decoration adding to the elegant atmosphere in the place.

"Welcome," says another of the members of the committee, not too happy to see Vincent because she was after Cid and was succeeding when he appeared, spoiling all her work. And well Cloud was not her type, too weak for her taste.

"Hi, Tifa," says the old blonde, acting like he doesn't know what's happening with the woman.

"Good evening, Miss Lockhart," says Vincent, smiling and showing how happy he is with the other blonde, hugging him with his right arm.

"I think you know my brother Cloud, he came here this week," says Cid, trying to ease the killing mood.

"Oh yes I know him, you are handsome like always," she laughs a little after glaring at Vincent; she lost over him but she is not going to let her best friend lose for Vincent's friend, that lawyer they all call Leon.

"I think Aerith is over there, why you don't go and help her," says Tifa, smiling encouragingly because she knows how shy the blonde can be.

Vincent frowns and looks her in the eyes; he is not convinced that Leon is good for Cloud but he is not going to let that bitch play with the blonde.

Cloud blushes feeling exposed and walks over the place Tifa is signalling without another word. Cid is trying to ease the murderous aura around his lover when they are greeted by the new nemesis of Tifa.

"Good evening, people," says Leon smiling verily, circling his friends and standing near the lady in a tight black dress that hid nothing to let you use your imagination.

He places his hand on the low back of the lady, causing her to jump a little and turn looking at him surprised. He smiles and tilts his head like an innocent man. She smiles and excuses herself, not wanting to let him win.

Vincent smiles, knowing what his friend did; he extends one of his hands, barely letting go of his blonde.

"On time like always," says Vincent.

"Yeah, it's good you showed, this man and that woman just can't live in peace," Cid comments moving away from Vincent, who looks down, feigning sadness and hiding his face with his long hair.

"It's good to be of use sometime," says Leon smiling at Cid, who scolds and extends his middle finger at him. Both men laugh, causing Vincent lift his head and look at them, lost.

Cloud sees Miss Gainsborough talking with some waitress, giving directions for the times of everything; he smiles, looking at that delicate woman order and organize everything, _she is so strong and yet so warm._

Aerith turns around and sees him; she smiles and bows a little. Cloud blushes and bows, he moves his shoulders in a nervous gesture and approaches her. She smiles with her hands in front and moves her head to the side and smiles sweetly.

"It's good to see you here, Cloud," she says with her most sweet voice. He feels his mouth dry but he smiles and speaks in a tiny voice.

"Your dress is beautiful," he says blushing, then he feels someone touching his shoulder. He tries to turn around but feels the body of a man, he can tell because he is feeling his private parts too close to him, but he doesn't let him turn. The man leans near his head.

"Not just her dress, she looks beautiful, don't you think?" he hears him say that in a deep voice; that makes him tremble and feel hot in the places where that man's anatomy is touching him. Leon is looking at him sideways and he just can nod, feeling stupid.

"The place is royal today, Miss Gainsborough did an exquisite job in this place," adds that man, moving suggestively over the blonde that is having troubles keeping his composure.

"Thank you Mister Leonheart, but I'm not alone in this job; Cloud is the one who designed this place as new," she says, looking at Cloud, expecting him say something to shoo the man interrupting their moment.

"Really Cloud, you did that? You need to show me the place then," says Leon, pushing barely at Cloud who feels more of that anatomy, and walks to get away from him.

Leon takes Cloud to another place; Miss Aerith stands in her place, feeling like she was cheated. That lawyer used her words to take her man away.

Leon steps away from Cloud and lets him walk by himself; he normally doesn't do that but he wants that blonde for himself. Cloud is feeling so flustered and uneasy; he is alone in one of the corridors that leads to the theatre.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Cloud turns and sees what Squall is talking about; he smiles, feeling proud because he is the one who designed that column with flowers and apples.

"You like it, Mister Leonheart?" Cloud asks, approaching him and feeling more in his field now.

"Yes, it's so different from what I saw before, but call me Leon, please," says the man, looking him in the eyes with a seductive smile but with clean eyes. Cloud feels like the air is too thick and he can't breathe.

"Leon," he says, tasting the name and feeling something funny in his stomach with every letter he says.

Leon smiles and walks far from the blonde, not daring to break the confidence he has now in him. He opens a huge wood door and reveals the entrance to the theatre. The place smells like wood and silk, with a lavender touch. He admires the place, liking the work of that man; he walks touching the chairs and looking at the ceiling that have paintings of muses dancing.

Cloud observes him, feeling proud of his work; he knows the man is impressed for his job and that is something no one has done before.

"You are a wizard," says Leon, startling Cloud.

"W-why?" he asks, not understanding.

"You are gorgeous beyond words and you do things just like you are," he walks near him, and when he is close enough he does something he's desired since he took that man in the hall. He sighs, taking in the scent of the man and liking it; it's like strawberries, wild ones, with an earthy smell that is delicious. Cloud looks around, trying not to stare at the man.

"Let's go back, ok," says Leon extending his arm for the blonde to take; he is waiting for the approval of the man.

Cloud looks at him and smiles; with trembling hands he lets the other man conduct him to the hall. _I'm going to have sex with him tomorrow, but he is treating me like he really wants me now_.

The music playing in the hall is near. Cloud smiles, feeling everything can't be more perfect. Then Leon stops and turns to look at him; those storm eyes look at him and he feels like he is naked in front of that man.

Leon walks in the opposite direction of the hall. Cloud follows him with curiosity; Leon conducts them to a dark corner. He moves Cloud who stays close the wall; he takes one of his hands in his hand and smells it, passing his nose close to the skin, barely touching.

Cloud feels this and gasps a little but doesn't draw his hand back, he lets the other man smell him. Leon kissed his knuckles with tenderness, making Cloud flush and shiver. Then he turns the hand, moving his nose to the side of the wrist; he smells there and nuzzles with his nose, gives a gentle kiss, nip and lick the area.

"I want to taste you, Cloud," says Leon, speaking against the other wrist with his lips grazing the sensitive skin. Leon looks up. Cloud thinks on that and stays speechless.

But Leon moves Cloud's hand down his face and lets the fingers touch his face; when the tips of Cloud's fingers reach his mouth he stops and waits for the blonde's response.

Cloud gulps, looking at the hot man. His fingers start to caress the lips he wants to taste too, then he does something never in his life he'd dared to do; he moves his index finger and opens Leon's lips a little. Leon opens his mouth, letting the blonde's fingers enter, and he touches it with his tongue, making the blonde jump in surprise. He closes his mouth and smirks, sucking a little and caressing the finger with his tongue. Cloud doesn't know when his other hand starts playing with the other's hair.

Leon lets go of Cloud's finger and moves confidently to the other's face. He closes his eyes, expecting Cloud to make the next movement. Cloud observes that and feels his body get more hot, because the finger sucking was hot, but having that handsome face so close... well, he starts to sweat more and feels nervous. _What to do, I like him and I want to taste him too but…_

Cloud's hand in Leon's hair pulls the brunet close his face, which closes the gap between their mouths. Leon feels happy because the blonde is choosing him and he loves it.

Leon opens his mouth, letting the blonde make the decision: enter or not. Cloud feels his body heat and he moves forward; he moves his tongue in the other's mouth, caressing the passive tongue there and coaxing it to dance with his. They stay there, just kissing and licking each other, but just Cloud is touching Leon, caressing his hair and touching his face.

Vincent walks to the corridor where Miss Aerith told him Cloud walked with Leon in town. He hears a soft noise; walking slowly he approach the source of that noise, it's not far in the corridor but the place is a little dark. He stops when he sees Leon standing in front of Cloud, but that doesn't surprise him. The thing that is surprising is the fact that Leon is not touching Cloud; he is the one being touched and caressed by the normally shy blonde.

He smiles a knowing smile; he knows that kind of reaction, he uses it with Cid. Leon is creating a bond of confidence between them and it's something deeper than a physical relationship. _Well, looks like Leon is hooked with my little boy_.

He walks away, leaving the two to enjoy their time. He looks at Tifa who is walking in the opposite direction, and he starts glaring at her.

Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter!_

_Dragi, hope you like it FlameStar66 (thank you for that, but my beta is doing a great job here too). Kuro Mitsu thank you so much for your big help, kiss kiss. Ffftw the waiting is over for this chapter._

_Enjoy and Review ^^_

_**Caution**__: lemony content._

* * *

><p><em><span>The apartment building<span>_

Vincent sees Tifa; in that instant he stands taller and strong. He moves his head, making his hair move like a lion's mane. She stops, placing her hands on her waist; she glares back and taps her lady's shoe on the wood floor, making noise and alerting the other men of her presence.

Vincent smiles, _she is too easy to play with._

"It's fancy to find you here, Miss Lockheart," says Vincent, relaxing his posture.

She looks at him, not trusting his polite greeting; she keeps tapping and getting angrier.

"What are you up to? Fag!" she says, not knowing that Leon and Cloud are walking near them and can hear them talking.

"Miss Lockheart, that's not the way to speak to a gentleman is it?" says Leon, who has his hand on the shoulder of the lightly blushing Cloud, who is looking at Tifa with a mix of surprise and disgust.

Tifa, knowing she is defeated, tries to retreat; she doesn't want to damage the opportunity for her best friend. She smiles and moves her hands in front of her body making her big breasts show more, making the men move back a little.

"I was looking for you Cloud, it's time to present the genius who created this marvellous place," she says with a wink at the end.

"Oh, thank you Miss Lockheart, I lost track of the time showing Mister Leonheart the main body of the place," says Cloud blushing at the end, because that sounds just wrong.

Leon smiles and looks at Tifa, challenging her to say something; she just wets her lips and extends her hand.

"Can I escort you, Cloud?" she says, looking at Cloud with clear amiable eyes. Cloud moves forward trying to be polite but in reality he wants to stay with Leon.

Leon lets him go. Tifa smiles,taking the arm of Cloud securely in her hands. They walk away, leaving the two men glaring at her swinging back. Cloud looks back at them and smiles, blushing; in that moment Tifa asks him something, making him look at her again.

Leon smiles when he sees that; in that moment he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks at his friend, boss and former bed partner.

"He likes you," says Vincent, moving his head to look him in the eyes.

"I hope so, I like him," Leon says smiling, looking at those red passionate eyes.

"Come on, we have a party to rock; I want to see the face of Tifa when you take Cloud away."

They walk side by side to the main hall where Miss Gainsborough is presenting Cloud and Cid with the people gathered there. Vincent looks at the Miss' hand touching more friendly on his man.

"Don't worry, she is not your competition," Leon assures Vincent, who is looking at his friend's angry face.

"Yeah, I know, but he is mine, and I don't like when they touch," says Vincent, not tearing his eyes from that intruding hand.

"I know how you feel, she is pawing my man too," comments Leon, taking two glasses of wine from a waiter; he offers one to Vincent who accepts it and takes a swallow.

"You really want him, don't you?" asks Vincent, looking sideways at him with half-closed eyes.

"I want him for good and want to taste him," Leon smiles, moving his head down to see Vincent from that angle. Vincent moves his head side to side, smiling; he knows all the tricks and he can feel something in his body reacting positively to that, but he looks at the stage and that feeling vanishes.

"Don't you dare do something stupid, not if you want to live a long life," says Vincent smirking but not looking at him.

"I know how dangerous this ground is, but I'll risk myself for this treasure." Leon walks a little far from the other, looking at Cloud walking with Miss Gainsborough at the food table.

"Good," is the only thing that Vincent says, looking as Cid approaches them. Leon waves them goodbye; he wants to be with Cloud, not with the angry engineer-protective brother of his love.

"What ya talking about with that scum?" says Cid, taking the glass from the lawyer's hand.

"This and that," answers Vincent, looking at the collarbone of the other with interest.

"Like what ya see?" smirks Cid, moving his hand to his collarbone.

"Keep that going and bear the consequences," Vincent tells him, caressing his ear with his mouth. The blond gulps and smiles innocently.

Leon looks at Cloud talking with the lady in pink and waits patiently until the blond acknowledges his presence.

He does not wait long because the blond turns his head and looks at him; their eyes stay captured in their gazes. Aerith is talking to him but he is not paying attention, he wants to be with the other man in that moment. In him starts to grow a need for the other man, it's something he felt only one time before, with the man of silver hair that broke his heart.

Cloud's head starts to flow with bad memories and his soul starts to hurt, he needs to do something before all that darkness swallows him again. His eyes start to show that desperation and Leon can see it. Leon is startled at first because he thinks he hurt the blond in some way but then he sees that shy smile in Cloud.

"Miss Aerith I need to go; it was a lovely night, but I have to go now," he says desperately and feeling stupid for wanting to be with a man while having the most precious and caring girl in the world right there with him. He kisses her on the cheek and she blushes, touching her face. Cloud is surprised because he just kissed Miss Aerith of his own accord; he bows respectfully trying to disappear.

Aerith just bows in return and smiles at him, her heart is happy because she thinks Cloud is interested in her in the way she is hoping. All is perfect, he just kissed her! She looks at the blond walking away; she hopes he'll call her tomorrow.

He walks to the place were Leon is standing looking on all, Leon was surprised when Cloud kissed Aerith but in that moment Cloud passes near him and looks at him with lust in his eyes; he is not worried or anything. Leon bows his head and lets the blond pass first, turns around and walks after the blond. That blond is his, all his now.

Vincent and Cid are looking near the stairs; Cid is in front of Vincent smoking and smirking like an idiot. Vincent kisses him on the neck tenderly.

"Ya want to…?" says Cid, closing his eyes and leaning over the strong front of his lover.

"I want you," Vincent breathes in his ear.

Cloud walks to the exit door and can feel Leon near; they are alone in the entrance, that gives Cloud the opportunity to do something new. He turns his head and extends his hand for the other. Leon takes the offered hand and tugs a little, making Cloud fall forward into him. He embraces the blond and helps him to stand properly; they are too close, their bodies are intimately touching, Cloud lifts his head and closes his eyes, offering the other the opportunity to kiss him.

Leon leans in and kisses him softly; he lets go of the blond and takes his hand. They walk out of the theatre. Tifa is glaring at the spot where the two men just kissed before; she feels someone pushing her a little, she turns angry and sees the smug face of Vincent.

"Good night, Miss Lockheart," he says with a friendly face, she is fuming and glaring at the tall man.

"What happened, panty problems?" says Cid trying not to laugh; he likes to make Tifa angry too, but he know his limits.

"Good night Cid, and thank you for your concern, you only wanted to help," she says moving her head down and looking at Cid with a naughty expression.

"I want to see that, can I help too?" asks Vincent, making the same movement as her. She frowns in disgust and waves at the blond, walking away.

"I love her…" says Vincent breathing in the scent of the blond locks "…when she is wet and ready to get angry."

"Let's go, I don't like when you are talking about other people's wetness," Cid walks away, leaving Vincent behind.

Cloud is walking to the parking lot waiting for Leon to show him his car; he expects something black with leather inside. But then Leon stops in front of one cabriolet red Mercedes, with leather and sport rims, all that can make a car scream sex, and Cloud loves it.

Leon unlocks the door for Cloud to open it; the blond look at him expecting something, but the smile on Leon's face is too much. He opens the door and takes his place inside. Leon closes the door and places his hands on the door. Cloud turns to look at him and places his hand over the other man's. They move their hands together in a circle manner; in that moment Cloud pays attention at the place his hand is. He blushes and takes his hand away, they were rubbing in the place where Leon's crotch area is.

Leon smiles and leans in, kissing the surprised mouth of Cloud. They stay, their mouths touching for a second.

"Let's go, Leon," says Cloud in a whisper.

Leon walks slowly to the other side of the car; suddenly he feels nervous and uneasy, like all the weight of the world fell on him, when he finds the eyes of the family of the blond directing them to his car.

Cid makes a signal that clearly says 'I'm looking at you, bastard'.

The silence on the ride to Leon's home is evident; each man is thinking about his decisions and the consequences. Cloud looks at Leon sideways and smiles; he likes the other man, then he remember that what he is doing is not a normal date, he is just a partner in bed. He smiles sadly; a hand takes his chin and lifts it. He looks at those stormy eyes and smiles the same smile.

"What is that creative brain thinking?"

Cloud smiles and feels his face hot; he is blushing and he doesn't like it, but he can control his voice and answer.

"We are not a normal couple," Cloud answers, not voicing his true feelings but giving a good guess.

"We are not for several reasons. First, we are males; second, we are complete strangers, and third, we are going to be," Cloud looks at Leon surprised for that answer and for the last part. He smiles shyly and lets that warm sensation burn in his cold heart.

"You are the lawyer," he says, not looking at Leon who is smiling.

They arrive at the building where Leon's house is. He gets out of his car and walks to the entrance; he waits for the blond to make the final decision. If he enters his territory there is no way out.

Cloud looks at Leon, at the place, at the inside of the car; he feels fear, but he doesn't let that control his life this time. He opens the car's door and comes out, closes the door and looks at Leon before he walks to him. In that instant Cloud makes the decision of his life.

He can feel the heat in the air and he loves it; he's never felt so wanted in his life. Leon takes Cloud's hand and walk him in.

They enter Leon's apartment, he offers something to drink but the blond doesn't want anything. The lawyer stands near the blond and starts to give himself to the blond.

Leon closes his eyes and waits for Cloud to start everything; the blond feels confident and kisses the man like he did in the theatre. He caresses his face and his hair. Cloud lets his lust take control for the moment and starts to kiss Leon's face and neck; he moans when Cloud touches a sensitive spot with his fingers.

Leon takes Cloud's hand and walks them to his bedroom. Cloud for the first time looks at the place. It is neat and clean, with normal modern furniture that right now look plain as he is more interested in the backside of the man in front.

Leon opens the door and lets Cloud enter first; he doesn't let go of his hand. He leads Cloud to sit on his bed and starts to take off his suit jacket. Cloud is blushing and feeling nervous, he starts to tremble when the hands of Leon start to take off his necktie. Leon sees him looking at the floor and leans in to kiss his cheek, making the blond look at him.

"Don't be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you," says Leon looking at those skies full of lust; that dark sky, it's starting to make his blood run faster.

Cloud smiles a little and opens his mouth to say something but he stops when he feels Leon taking off his shirt.

Leon steps away from Cloud to admire the blond in his bed; his blond. He licks his lips, wanting to taste that blond god. Cloud feels that strong glance; he lets the lust running in his veins take control of his actions again. He leans on his back with his hands supporting his weight; he opens his legs inviting the other man to came near.

Leon's breath hitches a little seeing the man so inviting and sexy. With ease he kneels in front of Cloud and starts to undo the other's trousers. He caresses evenly the prize in there before opening the velvet box.

Cloud throws his head back when he feels the mouth of Leon giving a sweat kiss on his heated head.

"Leon," he says, hushed. That barely-there noise makes Leon close his eyes and stand to move to the blond in the bed.

Cloud feels how Leon starts to move him to be more in the bed; he moves himself to be in a better position. Leon starts to take off the last of the clothes, because to his delight the blond likes the commando style. He leaves the blond without clothes in his bed, his white skin contrasting with the black silk.

Leon admires the beauty of the blond, then he stands up from the bed and lets the blond alone. Cloud moves his head to see what Leon is doing; he sees Leon return with a black shirt, a bottle of lotion and a huge grin in place.

"Cloud, come please," says Leon with his lusty voice. Cloud sits and moves like a cat over to where the other man is.

Cloud sits, showing his fully erected treasure to the man in front of him. Leon leans down and licks the treasure, making Cloud hiss and give a little moan before Cloud starts to lay back on the bed. Leon dresses him in his black silk shirt and begins to button up the soft garment. Cloud starts to feel the soft fabric over his sensitive skin and moves to feel the caress over his skin; he gives a great show for Leon, squirming in the bed and moving his hips to feel more contact on his lower parts.

"You like it?" asks Leon close his ear.

Cloud shivers and answers with a breathless 'yes'. Leon moves the blond more in the centre of his bed, he feels satisfied because the blond enjoys the garment he bought just for him.

He gives the blond a lick on the mouth, making the blond remember he is there. Cloud takes him by the neck and starts to kiss him more passionately, making their tongues lick each other and take their breaths away.

"I want to taste you," says Leon.

He starts to kiss and lick the other's neck, making his mark on that delicious skin. He moves, caressing the skin under the fabric with his fingertips, making Cloud arch from the bed.

He rests his fingers over his main prize; he caresses the place, making Cloud squirm more and start to pant desperately. He takes the member more firmly and gives three pumps, enjoying the noises that Cloud makes.

He uncovers the hard flesh and starts to lick from base to tip before engulfing the head and giving a little suction there. He starts to move his head and licks, giving caresses with his tongue. Cloud starts to move his hips. and Leon lets him do what he pleases.

Leon begins to prepare the entrance of the blond in the moment to mask the pain with the pleasure. He inserts the first finger and at the same time sucks hard, making Cloud cry out. He starts to pump his finger and lick the head, giving the blond's body too much information that has him begging for more.

He growls, sending shivers over the skin of the blond. Leon starts to move his head and suck when he inserts the next finger; this time Cloud feels the pain and tries to move away but Leon swallows, making him jerk his hips and forget about the pain.

The blond starts to feel helpless and hot. He lets go of the fabric on the bed and places his hands on Leon's head, urging him to move faster. The man starts to pump his now three fingers and suck harder, giving the blond what he wants. Cloud starts to feel that burning sensation inside growing suddenly, he feels a jolt of pleasure one time and then another time; he starts to lose his body over to the sensation and comes in the other's mouth, giving him a good taste.

Leon licks his lips, wanting to lick the blond one more time, but he stops that, letting the blond enjoy his moment.

He rests his body near the blond, looks at his face and expression after the climax. He moves a blond lock off the porcelain face and smiles, _he is so beautiful_. He gives the blond a kiss on the temple and waits for the other to come back down to earth.

Cloud open his eyes, feeling the other's breath on his sensitive skin and gives a small smile trying to move, but a tender hand on his neck stops him.

"You taste good," he hears the other say in his ear, he feels a lick and a little bite.

_So that's what he was talking about, 'taste me'; it was not a kiss, I'm so naïve._

"Why are you blushing Cloud, having good thoughts?" teases Leon, looking Cloud in the eyes. The blond open his eyes more feeling exposed and blushes more; he tries to hide but the other doesn't let him.

"Cloud, can I enter you now?" that startles the man and he blushes, looking at those lust-filled stormy eyes.

"Yes Leon, you can," Cloud says without another thought, but he, himself is surprised at his confidence in the moment and the way Leon is treating him; he is not demanding anything of him, just giving what he wants at the moment.

Leon sighs and captures the blond's mouth in a hot kiss, licking all he can reach of that moist cave. He is caressing Cloud's body over the fabric, knowing the action gives more pleasure to the man now. Leon feels Cloud's hands on his shoulders, they are pulling him forward.

_Strong fingers that encage me._

Cloud starts to undress the man with desperation and trembling hands, wanting to touch that hidden skin. Leon kneels before the blond and waits for the other to undress him. Cloud looks at the light tan skin and caresses it, breathing faster with each touch. Leon stands from the bed to takes off the rest of his clothes and gives the blond a good show of his manhood.

Cloud sits on the bed looking at the show, licking his lips and touching himself over the silk. He looks at the perfect and toned body of the man, feels his heart race in speed; he trembles a little and starts to undo the first button of his shirt.

"Don't… leave it on," Leon stops him. He obeys because it's the only one thing Leon wants him to do.

Cloud looks at the other's member and swallows. Leon sees his expression and loves the way Cloud is observing each detail of his manhood; he smirks and comes close for the blond to touch.

"You want to…" says Leon, moving his hips forward.

Cloud is surprised for that action and looks at the face of the man. Leon smiles sincerely, waiting for his decision. Cloud bites his bottom lip and moves his hand to touch.

Leon hisses when he feels the hand of the blond caressing his head; it's the first time he's let his partner just touch.

Leon looks at the place he knows the treasure is and he sees a wet spot.

_A body that starts to wet himself because of me._

Cloud touches the slit with his finger and takes a little pre-cum on it; he moves his hand to his mouth to taste. Leon sees that and feels his body tremble with desire. The blond takes out his tongue and tastes; he places his finger in his mouth and looks at the other man who is panting. Then he blushes, knowing what he is doing.

_He is so cute._

Leon takes his hard flesh in his hand and offers it to Cloud before asking if he wants to taste. The blond hesitates a second but in the end he opens his mouth for the other's flesh. Leon feels he can't wait more but he uses all his self-control to let the blond taste him. Cloud lets the head into his mouth and he swirls his tongue around it, he hears the low sound Leon makes and he does it again. Leon moves from one foot to the other; he doesn't want to do something that can scare the blond.

_This is the first time someone's let me do what I want and doesn't just fuck me and go_, Cloud thinks, enjoying the way he is making Leon tremble and pant. He lets go of that addictive part and moves over the bed to see what the man is going to do next.

Leon sighs after all the effort to maintain his body in check, but when he sees the blond in his bed with his legs apart he moves fast. He covers that body with his own and starts to kiss and move his hips over the other, making them both pant and moan for the delicious and sensual caresses.

Leon moves and takes the lotion in his hand to prepare himself for the blond. He takes position in between those nervous legs and looks at the blond's face; it is all flush and the blue skies are closed.

He moves a special pillow under the blond's hips; he sees the man open his eyes at the movement but he smiles shyly at him. Cloud is nervous because it is his first time in almost a year; the last time was terrible for him but he wants it now, this man who thinks he is worthy to try again. Leon moves to be in the right place.

"Cloud, can I come in?" he asks, taking the blond by surprise. Cloud nods his head, not trusting his voice.

_Slim hips that tremble for me._

Leon starts to push in the prepared entrance; he knows that no matter how much you prepare it always hurts a little the first time you are with a person. He moves, paying attention to the blond, looking at his face. He doesn't want to hurt him or anything like that. Cloud is sweating from the effort to force his body to relax and let the first shock of pain go away.

Leon stops all movement, waiting for the blond to relax; he can see the pain in his face and that is something he doesn't want to see. Cloud moves his hands up, asking in silence for Leon to come closer. Leon does it slowly, not wanting to hurt his precious blond. He lets the blond hug him and hide his face in his neck; he rests his head on the other's shoulder and tries to stop trembling. He closes his eyes, listening to the blond breathe and swallow.

"Are you ok, can I continue or better not?" asks Leon, concerned for the blond.

"I… it's ok… go… I'm fine," he listens to the blond's small voice. Leon closes his eyes tightly; he can feel the blonde's nails digging in his back. He moves fast and enters entirely; the movement is so sudden that the blond jerks and gives a cry of pain.

They stay in the same position. Cloud is feeling like losing conscious but he tries to be calm, he knows how this is and Leon is a little bigger than his normal partners. One of his hands moves to caress the other's hair to distract his senses with other things.

Leon feels the caress and sighs; he is feeling how the inside of the blond is caressing him and that touch is what he needs in that moment.

Cloud moves his hips; feels that thunder inside and moans, moving his head back. That wakes up Leon from his happy land. He moves up and looks at the pure pleasured face of his blond. He smiles and moves forward a little; Cloud opens his eyes and gasps.

Leon takes that as a good signal and starts to move slow. Cloud begins to gasp softly; his hands are on Leon's arms, he starts to feel that burning sensation inside.

"Leon, more," is the only thing he says. That gives Leon the order and he starts to pound into the blond like he wanted.

They start to gasp and moan with that sensation growing in them. Cloud moves his legs to the lower of Leon's back, making the other slide more inside. They moan together and start to move faster and harder. Cloud is feeling like the end is near; he gasps every time Leon touches that place inside of him. He is clenching his jaw and his hands have a death grip on Leon's arms.

Cloud moves one hand to his needy flesh and starts to pump fast and hard. Leon is looking at Cloud's every reaction to know him better and read all what the blond is feeling; he can see he is near, so he moves faster wanting to make the blond come for the first time. He looks at how the face of the blond is flushed and his jaw is tight; he feels the wetness of the other on his skin. Cloud moans low riding his orgasm; Leon orgasms in the middle of that, feeling the body of the blond caressing him and loving him.

Leon rests his forehead on the other's chest, panting and feeling that everything is spinning. He can feel Cloud's heartbeat, so he opens his eyes and sees the face of Cloud who seems content and in peace.

He kisses those lips and moves forward to give one last thrust into that wonderful place. Cloud opens his eyes, feeling pleasure run through his veins; he looks at Leon's smiling face and he smiles too.

"Can I move out?" Leon asks. Cloud nods and closes his eyes, feeling the other coming out of him. Cloud sighs when he is out, tries to open his eyes but he can't.

Leon looks at the blond's sleeping face and gives him a tender kiss in his damp hair. He moves to get a towel to clean the blond the best he can; he wanted more but he will wait a little, just a little.

_I think this is the one for me._

He rests beside the blond and cradles him to his chest and hugs him from behind; he smells the pure Cloud scent and smiles. He hears something that makes his heart jump, but he knows that that is not possible, not yet; it is too soon.

"I love you, Leon," Cloud says breathlessly in his sleep.

Continue...


End file.
